


Changes at Home

by Blue_Hood



Series: Becoming Human [4]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boarding School, Domestic Fluff, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Parent-Child Relationship, Trick or Treating, Xavier Institute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22300099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Hood/pseuds/Blue_Hood
Summary: Glimpses of life at the Xavier School with Victor and Vincent Creed's full-time residence.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Victor Creed & Logan (X-Men), Victor Creed & Vincent Creed (OC)
Series: Becoming Human [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1470377
Kudos: 18





	Changes at Home

Being a boarding school meant being both school and home to its students, holidays such as Halloween or any which would normally constitute a half day were treated differently. In the case of Halloween, the next day was a late start and teachers were responsible to chaperone trick-or-treating for the younger students. A week before the last day of the month, Victor was especially grumpy as he joined the staff meeting. Scott asked "What did the kids do now?"

The former mercenary shook his head with a half smile on his face, "They want me to wear makeup on Halloween."

Ororo explained, "They want him to play a vampire."

"Said I had the teeth for it."

Scott cracked up laughing as Victor shot Storm a confused look, "The little ones aren't the only interested students, though our older students only joke about it."

Jean told him "They have a point about your teeth." He glowered, there was more to the vampire idea than a stupid costume. If there wasn't then he'd be all for it. "Is it really a big deal to you?"

Shrugging, he said "Almost anything else wouldn't bother me but for effect," he trailed off and Scott wised up, to make it look like a costume he'd have to go all out.

"That's a good point." Scott said "So I take it, you're gonna take the little ones trick or treating?"

"Sure."

"I'm sure you wouldn't even mention it if it wasn't a vampire."

Something occurred to him, Victor turned to Logan, "Say anything and I'll remind Vincent we're brothers." The other mutant spit out his beer, getting the same idea.

Scott asked "Mind cluing me in?"

Jean thought about a threat Vincent could carry out relevant to the conversation, "If Vincent remembers Logan's his uncle then he'll have to dress up as a werewolf."

"Yup." Now Logan was glowering, the full extent of that sinking in.

Scott said "So glad I'm not you."

"Yeah, I don't think Vincent can beat what you're already stuck with."

"True."

Ororo asked "Why is this a threat? He's your nephew."

"And Logan already looks like a werewolf, he'd just have to wear a torn shirt for the effect." Victor gave his brother an unsettling smile, "You'd get the easier one."

Coming to the same conclusion, Logan stopped sulking "You're making a pretty big deal out of make up."

"Depends on where Vincent's idea of a vampire comes from," said Victor with a shrug.

"And I can't see the older students passing up an opportunity to take a picture of Victor in a vampire costume," added Jean. "Or you playing werewolf."

"I don't get what tearing up a shirt's for," said Scott, earning curious looks from everyone.

"Werewolf? Wolf-man? Transformation?" Victor asked "Any of this ringing a bell?"

"Nevermind," Jean projected the image into his head with a touch.

"I am surprised that the idea of Halloween costumes is bothering either of you," said Charles, joining the conversation.

"Have you seen a blonde vampire in any popular media?" asked Victor. "It's pretty easy to pull off, and like Jean said, we'll do it for Vincent but that doesn't mean I want to."

"None of the shows Vincent's watching feature anything but a very corny Dracula," added Jean, unhelpfully.

Then Scott began listing the features of those vampire kings, "Dark hair, fangs, pale, usually black nails- oh, I see."

"Yeah."

"Still, it's just one night and you can wash all that stuff off as soon as you're done."

"I know."

Logan said "I guess werewolf's even easier."

Victor rolled his eyes "You probably have the costume all ready and just gotta find it."

Jean said "If Victor's doing this, you have to do it too. As soon as Vincent remembers you're his uncle, if you don't do this then-"

"Alright, alright."

"If it's any consolation, we've done this before ourselves with the younger students."

"Actually that does help," said Victor laughing, "because I'm sure there's pictures."

"Shit," said Scott.

When Halloween rolled around, Wanda was more than happy to help Victor with his costume. He'd asked her because, quote "I don't need any more commentary on it than I'll already get wearing it." She could refrain from joking about him doing this better than anyone else he knew.

Logan did indeed find a torn up wife-beater in his room after going so far as to offer to go out with Vincent and his dad. John somehow heard what the two were doing and offered the latter some gel, "Why?"

"Why am I giving you this or why do you need it?"

"Both."

"You need it so your sideburns look fake because we're in a pretty upscale neighborhood and people will take offense. I'm giving you this because I think it's awesome teachers are doing this, I don't remember any of the others dressing up in years passed, even-"

"Vincent wanted Victor to do a vampire and my brother roped me into doing a werewolf so that when Vincent remembers we're family, he doesn't get upset. You know his story, he doesn't need the hit to the self-esteem and I don't need my brother's wrath or my nephew's tears."

"Oh, still cool. You might wanna wear a jacket, normal people can't stand the chill of an October night."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Both brothers helped the little kids into their costumes after getting theirs set. Vincent was very happy his daddy and his Uncle Logan did their costumes, even though they didn't do much. With their gaggle, they went out. Coming back, Victor was carrying a few while Logan herded the rest to bed after going through the motions to get their coats and boots off. Once everyone was settled, the two had an interesting problem- what was school policy on Halloween candy? Jean and Scott had stayed up to help, upon realizing they hadn't actually gone over Halloween policy at the meeting. Charles was able to update the adults telepathically, opting not to disturb the brothers with a psychic intrusion. Jean found them staring blankly at the bags of candy, waving them into the hall as she levitated the bags out. "We have a place we put the candy out of reach. We'll cover the policy with Vincent and the other new students tomorrow but it's for their own good."

"Okay." The brothers collected the rest and followed Jean to the secret hiding place, Scott asking Logan about his sideburns and laughing quietly at the answer.


End file.
